Things said by or about Finnigan Sinister
Sinister: "You pukeholes made a serious life-error rolling in on us! We're dead-eyed lead-sowers from the banks of the Styx and our guns are always hungry! You don't be messin' with us!" 2000 AD prog 988. ---- Sinister: "We're pay-by-the-hour woundmakers, and our meter's running." 2000 AD prog 1031. ---- Wilbur Fig: "Puke you, smugfunt! You'll never take me alive!" Sinister: "We don't want to. We're hit men." 2000 AD prog 1052. ---- Sinister: "Gun sharks don't shoot cops! Gun sharks don't shoot nobody they don't have to!" 2000 AD prog 1055. ---- Sinister: "Ye know what they say... sooner or later, this job gets to a guy, eats at his soul. When that time comes, a bullet in the head is a mercy." 2000 AD prog 1102. ---- Sinister: "Have ye got any idea how hard this life is? Any idea how funting basic it is?" 2000 AD prog 1382. ---- Sinister: "No turnin' this into a hairy-assed screaming cluster-funt." 2000 AD prog 1383. ---- Kal Kutter: "Son of a bitch." Sinister: "Make that plural." 2000 AD prog 1385. ---- Sinister: "What the funt are ye wibbering about now?" 2000 AD prog 1447. ---- Dexter: "It's time for plan 'B'." Sinister: "Plan 'B'? That's 'early retirement ta Aruba', right?" Dexter: "No, it's 'the dummy and the sneaky senor'." Sinister: "Hold yer flamin' hearses! Why am I'' always the dummy?" 2000 AD prog 1461. ---- Sinister: "Pal, am I gettin' ''old or is right an' wrong startin' to matter?" 2000 AD prog 1463. ---- Sinister (as Malone): "I'm not here to make, just to get by. I'm nothing to no one. I'm as useless as tits on a frog." 2000 AD prog 1503. ---- Sinister (as Malone): "Any last requests?" Thug: "Um, please don't shoot me?" Sinister: "Yer shit out of luck there." 2000 AD prog 1504. ---- Rocky Rhodes: "Where in funt did that surprise twist come from?" Sinister: "I know, it's like some sick funt's writin' my life." 2000 AD prog 1508. ---- Sinister: "I'm the tyre iron in yer blancmange, mate. I'm the toilet duck in yer gin sling. I'm the squirrel cack in yer walnut whip. In other words, I'm the thing that's gonna spoil yer entire funtin' night." 2000 AD prog 1511. ---- Sinister: "Ye sorry pukes, I can piss straighter'n ye shoot!" 2000 AD prog 1512. ---- Sinister: "Me and Dex, we used ta sit up all night sometimes, jest talkin'. Puttin' the world ta rights. 'Tis late, Tracy. Jest the right hour for that kinda talkin'. The city out there, mumblin' in her sleep. Can ye hear her? I can. Times like this, after a job, me and Dex would sit and talk 'til the sun came round again." 2000 AD prog 1513. ---- Sinister: "In me darkest hours, I'm sometimes ashamed o' what I've done in me life." 2000 AD prog 1515. ---- Sinister (narrating): "I've tapped so many people in me life, I've lost count. I'm funtin' excellent at it, so I am." 2000 AD prog 2007 (published December 2006). ---- Deakus Whisk: "You sneaky Irish bastard!" 2000 AD prog 1533. ---- Sinister: "I'm gonna have one o' me heads tomorrow morning. Ye know, the sacred and ibuprofane kind." 2000 AD prog 1560. ---- Sinister: "Lawks a-lordy! Twelve large for Duke Bartlett? Since when woz he worth twelve kay? Lawks a-lordy!" Dexter: "Shut up, por favor." 2009 2000 AD Winter Special. ---- Ramone Dexter: "Vayase! Don't make me look at that. Jumping Jesus, put some pants on." 2000 AD Sci-Fi Special 2016. ---- Sinster: "She's sexy too." Dexter: "She's a robot, for funt's sake." Sinister: "I know that. I'm jest sayin'..." 2000 AD prog 2019. ---- Dexter: "Paying job?" Sinister: "An' then some. Big gig-a-''gogo.'' Big gig-a-roonie. Biggety giggus. Big gig a biggerly! Giggetty--" Dexter: "Just funting tell me." 2000 AD prog 2022. ---- Polly Graff: "This butterscotch delight and his Emerald I'll-See-You-Later friend can't be hard to find." 2000 AD prog 2059. Category:Quotes